A carbon footprint is a measure of the impact human activities have on the environment in terms of the amount of greenhouse gases produced, e.g., measured in units of carbon dioxide. The carbon footprint is useful for individuals and organizations to conceptualize their personal or organizational impact in contributing to global climate change. Consumers and manufacturers are increasingly interested in determining their impact on the environment, including their carbon footprints. In fact, several notable companies have committed to becoming carbon neutral.